dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampire Dragon
Hi, I'm LightningRip off DC and DC Forums, and I just edited some grammar/spelling/wording issues on the Vamp. page! Hope it looks good! P.S.: I LOVE VAMPS! 03:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :You don't actually need to tell us every time you edit a page =) . --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 08:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm Vampie I'm New On This Page. Dont You Think Vampire Dragons Are Awesome!! (: Proof? Is this thing about placing the eggs closer to the vampires true? Is there any proof of this or is it just wild speculation? I'd delete it until it's proven (unless it already has been XD). Cookiejar33 23:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Hm, didn't see that get added. It doesn't seem like something TJ would do though, but that doesn't mean he didn't. I'm going to experiment with it for a few days and see what happens. : S=success, K=kill R=repulse : Success: 50% : Kill:40% : Repulse:10% : Day one: 6 bites, 3S 2K 1R. Order: k,s,s,r,s,k : Day two: 4 bites 2S 2K 0R . Order: s,k,s,k : Votehim 02:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New ratio For the sake of experimentation i just bit 6 egg, all of them died, i'll see if i can remember to do it again tomorrow and see if i can get a ratio. Kill:12, 100% Repulse:0 0% Success:0 0% Wish i'd gotten more than 19 vampires though. Votehim 20:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dead egg from fail bite When an egg is bitten but failed to change and died in the process, the "dead egg" looks different than a dead vampire egg. May be it should be added to the Vampire Dragon page? Here is an example of such dead egg: http://dragcave.net/view/JS2ii -- salmonbaby PS: This's my first time ever posting here. If this comment shouldn't be here, I'm sorry. *Hy there salmonbaby, when a biting attempt failed and the egg cracked it shows the dead egg sprite from the dragon that got bitten. In your case it's a dead Electric egg. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "Drama" Does anyone else think the drama topic should be moved to a separate section on the page? It is a bit messy to try and fit it into the main heading. On a wiki the main paragraph should only contain the base knowledge, not a whole load of detail, to avoid a big block of text. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 19:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Not Rare I don't think Vampire Dragons should be listed as rare, they're pretty easy to find on the abandoned page, and easy to create once you have one. 12Me21 (talk) 19:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :The statistics wouldn't agree with that unfortunately. The fact that it's a Holiday dragon who's eggs never drop in the cave anymore means it's already going to be difficult to find. Likewise, we take into consideration that it is rare for a user to own because if creating one themselves, the chances of creating a Vampire egg ''and being able to keep it are around 25% or less. If it was just a moment today where you saw an influx of Vampire eggs, some users may have been mass-breeding on purpose. We do differentiate though that Vampires are not as rare as Golds and Silvers- those types of dragons are listed as Very Rare. : Updated Vampire Dragon Sprites Why hasn't anyone replaced the current sprites with the updated ones? https://dragcave.net/images/G4uS.png https://dragcave.net/images/3rWi.png :Because the files are on Currently Being Released for processing at the moment. They will need to be categorised and renamed, as well as the old sprites renamed, and then replaced wiki-wide. This will be done over the coming week as the event just recently finished. : -- { 21:02, May 31, 2017 (UTC) } :Ahh ok, thanks for the clarification :) :Eublepharis (talk) 02:14, June 2, 2017 (UTC)